


Jingyi or Guo Cheng?

by WINDJournal



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crack Fic, Do not copy my work anywhere else, In the middle of the Untamed shooting, M/M, magical lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINDJournal/pseuds/WINDJournal
Summary: “Which one did you throw to the lake just now?” the goddess-like woman asks.“You witch! Let go of me!” Guo Cheng’s body is tied with water. It doesn’t even make sense for Fanxing, but the water really looks like twine and surrounding the midsection of Cheng’s body.A tall boy in all white attire with perfectly same face as Guo Cheng is raised from the lake as well.“Is it Guo Cheng or Lan Jingyi?” she ask again.
Relationships: Guo Cheng/Zheng Fanxing, Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Jingyi or Guo Cheng?

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever heard the folk tale about an honest carpenter and he was asked if it a silver axe or golden axe he dropped into the water.  
> This story loosely based on the folktale.
> 
> Anyway, I know they technically are not children anymore (age<18) but I still call them boys, okay. Don’t protest about it.

One day after shooting the Untamed, Zheng Fanxing and Guo cheng strolling leisurely beside a beautifully transluscent blue lake. It is so clear that you can see the base of the lake that has plants and beautiful stones all over it.

“This is the first time I ever saw a lake so clear.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Other waterbed are mostly polluted by now. Some are so bad that it almost looks like coffee. I wonder how this one keep itself from being polluted.” Fanxing looks at the water suspiciously.

“Look there is a sign.” Cheng points at the sign board that almost completely hidden by a huge tree.

DO NOT TOUCH THE WATER

DANGER

And there are some more words that is clearly written by hand with some kind of ballpoint or maybe small brush.

It is poisonous.

“No way.” Fanxing laugh at it dismissively. “How could a water that clear being poisonous.”

The two young men look at each other warily. None are willing to truly touch the water,

“Let’s just go back. We have to shoot the scene when Jiang Cheng meet Wei Wuxian again for the first time. They will be looking for us.” Cheng motioning Fanxing to follow him to go back at where the crews are.

Suddenly Guo Cheng tripped and fall onto the lake.

“Heaven! Guo Cheng!!” Fanxing rush over and want to grab his hand but it is too late. The older boy already completely fall into the lake.

“Wha-

The lake is still as clear as before. No sign of the recently fallen boy, not even tiniest ripples on the surface of the lake sign as the disturbance it should had a second ago.

“Cheng-ge! A-Yi!”

No answer

“Lan Jingyi, don’t play around!” Fanxing looks around in fright. He starts to take a step back (Thinking that it might be a better idea to call the older boys to help)

Suddenly the lake bubbling up ripples of water and a very beautiful and ethereal being coming up from the calm lake. Zheng Fanxing can't even be sure that it is a woman even if it looks like one. Normal woman wouldn’t just come out of a water like some kind of water demon.

“ _Zheng Fanxing_ ” the woman calling him sweetly like a dear mother to her little boy.

“N-no. I-I am not-

Before Fanxing finish saying one whole sentence, a struggling tall boy raised from inside the lake.

“ _Which one did you throw to the lake just now?_ ” the goddess-like woman asks.

“You witch! Let go of me!” Guo Cheng’s body is tied with water. It doesn’t even make sense for Fanxing, but the water really looks like twine and surrounding the midsection of Cheng’s body.

A tall boy in white attire with perfectly same face as Guo Cheng is raised from the lake as well.

“ _Is it Guo Cheng or Lan Jingyi?_ ”

“Of course it is Guo Cheng. I didn’t throw him in by the way. Your lake might be the culprit that sucked him in.”

“ _Congratulation! You are an honest boy. You get both Guo Cheng and Lan Jingyi at once. Enjoy!_ ” She sinks back to the lake as fast as she raise from it a while ago.

“Hey, wait. I don’t need the other one. I only want my Guo Cheng.”

“Sizhui,” the other guy hold Fanxing’s arm, “Who is Guo Cheng? Why are you wearing clothes like this? The elders will be furious. It shows too much skins.”

“Huh?” It really takes a lot of effort for Zheng Fanxing to process this event.

Apparently Lan Jingyi is not finished just now, “The elders will think I am a bad influence and will not let me marry you.”

“Hey, hands off my Fanxing you bratty Lan!” Guo Cheng says confidently as if he isn't the one portraying the 'bratty Lan' in the movie.

.

“Why is this happening?????? Do you hate me Gods????” Zheng Fanxing trying his best not to scream as loud as possible.


End file.
